


Weighed Down Underwater

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morals, Green Lantern Sinestro, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omorashi, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniforms, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day seven.The memories of it still horrified him.





	Weighed Down Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't set out to make a sequel of "[ strange to be shaped by such strange men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175512)", it just sort of happened. Although, I generally consider that to be the start of HalSin so I guess everything would technically be a sequel to that.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night in Sinestro’s bed where he taught Hal _restraint_ wasn’t their last night together. It would’ve been easier to write it off as a mistake if it were, wouldn’t have ruined Hal’s life as much. Instead, it had created a pattern and the pattern was the worst part.

All the things Hal had tried so hard to forget, spilling back into his life like…_God_. He didn’t...he didn’t want to think about it. And yet, it was the worst part and so it was the part that came back into his mind like a disease he couldn’t shake.

After the first time it had happened, Hal had known it was wrong. When Sinestro tied him to the bed and didn’t let him up, didn’t let him get off until he begged for it. He had thought about telling someone about it but he didn’t want it to stop, not yet anyway, and besides, he didn’t think anyone would believe him.

Sinestro had been highly revered by his fellow Lanterns, so that meant he was someone worth listening to, meant that Hal had to revere him. It had been easy enough to do anyway, he commanded respect in any room and he was very well accomplished. So Hal revered him like his fellow colleagues, hanging onto every word he said, every story he heard about him.

Made it easier to keep his mouth shut at any rate. Even when Sinestro’s lessons had gotten...weirder. Less about fighting and sex, and more about being owned completely. Later, Hal would realize that Sinestro wasn’t training him to be a good Lantern, that he had been training him to be a good pet. 

But Hal was a hell of a lot more naive back in those days, just honored to be chosen as Sinestro’s student. Other Lanterns would kill to be in his spot, that was what Sinestro told him, and it was a blessing to have Sinestro as a mentor. If Sinestro pushed him too hard, left him in a pile on the floor, left him sitting alone on the shower floor, it was just because he cared.

“As important as knowing how to handle yourself in a fight is, there’s more to being a Green Lantern,” Sinestro had said, fingers lightly brushing down Hal’s back, making him shiver despite himself, “you need to learn self control, Jordan. You’ve learned restraint, yes, but there’s still this bit of you that I haven’t tamped down quite yet.”

“Self control has never been my strong suit.”

And Sinestro had laughed, a soft huff that Hal had found himself craving back in those days. A small part of him still craved it, he was well over thinking that he’d ever be entirely over Sinestro. He couldn’t just get over the way Sinestro had gotten into his head, the way he was still there.

Hal hadn’t even noticed he was doing it. Not at first. But, whenever Hal would try to slip away to go use the bathroom, Sinestro would direct his attention away. Whether it was telling him to do something or striking up one of his hour long lectures, he would be rocking back and forth on his feet, trying not to grab at his crotch before Sinestro would finally let him go.

Looking back, Hal wondered how he had survived for so long with how stupid he was back in those days. It had been obvious what Sinestro was doing, the want written clear over his face.

But Hal had been young, dumb, and eager to please back in those days. And it hadn’t been all at once, there had been steps to Sinestro’s plan. He didn’t just out and tell Hal to piss himself right then and there, not at first. 

Soon enough, though, Sinestro was directly telling him to hold it. First by saying that he could hold it while Sinestro demonstrated one last thing. A specific construct or a way to hold a criminal. Then he had stopped giving a reason most of the time, just telling Hal to hold it until he would finally tell him to go and use the restroom. 

Before Hal knew it, he had been caught up in something he didn’t even have a name for. Something to add additional shame to what they did. Something that had him feeling shame before Sinestro had even revealed himself to be a traitor.

Sinestro was controlling when he could and could not go piss. It happened before he could even wrap his head around it, the idea that someone could get off on it. And get off on it Sinestro did, even back then he could see the signs. Feel them even, when he was shaking with need under Sinestro as he demonstrated a hold move, he could feel Sinestro’s hard cock pressing against him like a brand. 

Hal thought it funny that Sinestro never branded him. That Sinestro wore a brand of the very people he had betrayed, and a part of Hal wished that he had been the one to deliver it. But he was getting off topic, and a part of him wished that it would stick. That he could stop thinking about the time Sinestro took it too far, took it as far as he wanted.

Because it happened, of course it happened.

They were both dressed in their uniforms, practicing some moves that Sinestro had shown him. The moves were close combat, all of the moves Sinestro taught him those days were. Hal wasn’t exactly pinned to the mat, more pinned above it as Sinestro held him with one arm hooked between his legs, the other around his neck. His hold was tight enough that Hal could remember feeling lightheaded, head starting to swim.

And. Sinestro had leaned in, voice rumbling in his throat.

“Go.” Was what he said, sharp teeth catching at the shell of Hal’s ear.  
“W-What?”  
“I know you need to. Go.”  
“Lemme go so I can.”

And Sinestro had chuckled.  
“No. Right here.”

Hal wasn’t in the business of questioning him, not yet. It had been all those years ago. So, when Sinestro told him to go, he just...did. God, he did it. Just let go, breath hitching out into a sob, soaking through his uniform with Sinestro’s erection pressing against his ass like a curse.

Sinestro held him in close, rutting against his soaked uniform, moaning louder than he had ever heard Sinestro moan before. All while he sobbed in his embarrassment and relief, cock pulsing to full hardness the moment he was done.

It only took Sinestro getting a hand on him through his cooling wet uniform once for him to spill with another sob. And that was when Sinestro pushed up once more and came as well, groaning and holding Hal closer.

That was the point where Hal had to forcibly shut his brain off with another drink. Because, if he dwelled on it anymore, he’d have to get a hand down his pants. That was the worst part, the shame and arousal still present.

He poured himself another shot and tried desperately to not think about it. 

Or how he had to piss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
